Vacation Break
by Tepee712
Summary: Wufei discovers vacation time is over when a bodybag is dropped in the same site of his rental. 2x5, 1x4 and possible other pairings Language,WIP,Yaoi,MMM,Lime,NC HIATUS REDEVELOPING THE PLOT
1. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys, my computer crash in October and I lost chapter 7,8 and 9. (Which depresses me because chapter 7 was sooo good…sigh). Anyway, I just recently got my pc fixed but I will have to rewrite the lost chapters. I think this would be a good chance to rethink how and where I wanted this story to go. I noticed that I wasn't keeping my characters strong and that I was slacking between Duo and Wufei. Anyway thanks for the support for this story and for those who were awaiting a new chapter do not worry, this story I will finish, even if it takes me a while to get it straighten.


	2. Wet Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing show or its characters.

A/N: I am looking for someone to be a beta for this story. If interested email me: burtbeeslipbalmaddict at hotmail dot com

Author: Teaspoon

Editor: Meems

Chapter One: "Wet Introductions"

Warnings: yaoi relationships, slash, possible lemons.

_There goes my well deserved vacation,_ Wufei thought.

He jumped into the Key Bay beach and swam towards the nearby wooden deck. Diving into the icy cold, saltwater after recuperating from his one-day sunburn, Wufei had decided that his vacation was 'unjustly'and more stressful than he first expected.

When he woke up this morning, he tried to think positively as he went through his daily routine. After working out and showering twenty minutes ago, his biggest concern was whether he should have bought his _Hemp Plus granola_ organic cereal or to settle for toast for the next two weeks. But now, thanks to the two unexpected, departing intruders, his morning was ruined, following the same vibe as his previous, deplorable week.

"Out of all the beaches on this forsaken coast, they had to pick the one by my place for a drop off."

Wufei sighed. _Better get the bag now before it starts to stink up the area. _Trying to avoid the waves from pushing him back against the deck's columns, he realized that he should have slept in today. _But who would visit a private resort at 6:37 in the morning, anyway?_

He wasn't expecting anyone besides his meddling friends, and although he anticipated on being disturbed by an overly concerned Quatre and his army boyfriend, Heero, Wufei knew the considerate blonde would give him a week before visiting and checking in on him. After all, it was Quatre's suggestion for him to go on vacation at the Lerg Forgo resortin the first place.

Earlier this morning, Wufei had just stepped out onto his grey-screened balcony of his private two-floor cabin. He spotted two black-suited men, who did not seem like the typical lost tourists, step out of their black Ranger Rover with tinted windows. They conspicuously unlocked the trunk and dragged out a large wrapped object from it. Already, he suspected foul play.

_It's too large to be anything but…_

Wufei rushed outside to see if he could get a better glimpse at them. He blamed his reaction for being an undercover cop – and his gut – but his instincts suspected that he will need these solid, physical descriptions to track them down later.

He was right.

The two men dumped the body bag over the deck and into the water. They strode back to their car and zoomed off. Within seconds, Wufei had already plunged in after the wretched corpse bag.

_There it is… at the bottom… They must have put rocks or something to make it sink…_ He swam upward and took a deep breath before diving back in. _Hold on! Did it move? It's still alive! _

Urgently reaching for the wrapped body, he tugged at the ropes but was unsuccessful. He grabbed his military knife and slashed the bag open. His lungs burned as he managed to tear it apart. He pulled the deadweight of what seemed to be a white teenaged girl. He swatted her long, brunette mane away from his face in frustration as he sped his way up to the surface.

Coughing, Wufei carefully held her, keeping her head above water before dragging the rest of her body on shore.

_Is it too late?_

Wufei tapped the girl's cheek. _Nothing._ He reached for her wrists. _No pulse._ Then he felt for her ribs. _No fractured bones or injuries_. He tipped her chin up and immediately administered CPR. He noticed that her lips were soft, cold, and purple. _No oxygen for almost two minutes. Come on…breathe, damn it! Breathe! _

Wufei continued switching from mouth to mouth and pressed against her diaphragm. With no signs of response, he almost gave up. That's when he saw her left fingers twitch. He pulled back from her face and briefly caught sight of startling purple eyes, looking back at him before she quickly jerked and coughed up water.

Slightly disgusted and relieved, Wufei hesitated briefly before rubbing her back as she threw up some more. Surprised at the several scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs, he wondered what had led her to this situation. He guessed that she was about his age. Even though her wet hair covered her flat chest, she seemed much younger.

After two minutes of waiting for her breath to stabilize, he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She cringed. Before she turned away, he picked the shaky girl up into his his arms and went into Quatre's place.

"Uff…" _She looks skinny, but she weighs more than she looks!_ Wufei placed her on the beige leathercouch with care as she coughed some more. She kept her eyes shut and curled to the side, hugging her waist. Wufei couldn't help but stare at her, realizing that she needed to change out of her drenched clothes. _Wow, she really is flat-chested… Oh, right – towels!_

"I'll be right back," Wufei said. "I'll get you something to dry off." As he walked away, she opened her eyes and watched him suspiciously.

Wufei found extra towels in the bathroom closet, and heard an upbeat,techno beat sound off, along with the lyrics _"Caaaall me, call me." _He grabbed his cell phone and sighed heavily.

"Remind me never again to let you play with my phone, Quatre."

His friend chuckled. "I thought it was a catchy tune. How's everything, Wufei?"

"Like a rollercoaster, so far. I don't know if you have any plans yet, but can you come over armed? And, bring Heero."

"Heero? Whatever it is, it must be serious. We'll be there by noon. Is there anything – "

"Yeah, have Heero look into plate number 5K432OP. I believe the owners are involved in an attempted murder."

"What! Seriously, Wufei, – "

"I'll elaborate when you're here." Wufei grabbed two towels and headed back to the living room. "Also, bring extra weapons. I only have a – "

Wufei stopped, confused by the empty sofa. "Where did she – " He froze when the cool nuzzle of a gun pressed against the back of his neck.

"Wufei? Are you there?" Quatre asked.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go." He clicked his phone shut.

"Don't move," the muffled voice demanded. _Sounded male._ _Did someone break in? Did the men come back? _Wufei looked for a reflection on the TV, but only saw himself.

"Where's the girl?" Wufei asked.

Then suddenly struck, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He felt it again on his forehead as his vision blurred. Then, everything went black.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" muttered the wet brunette, looking down at the limp body.

Wufei's head throbbed and groaned when he found himself tied to the heater. He looked up, refocusing his vision. His eyes settled on a still-wet man, facing him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch with a towel wrapped around _his _very _manly_ hips. He stood up and grabbed a wet rag.

"Here, I only meant to knock you out," he said, walking to Wufei's side. "But you ended up hitting the corner of the coffee table." Wufei unconsciously held his breath, while the approaching _she-_man kneeled next to him to wipe off the blood above his brow.

Wufei processed the situation. _What was this guy trying to do?_ He shifted uncomfortably, while studying his unexpected gendered guest, who was smirking back at him.

"I wouldn't bother untying the knots if I was you, Wuffy. Picking locks and making knots are some of my specialties, and I already checked you out for small razors or sharp objects by the time you came back."

Wufei hesitated. _Wuffy? He must have stolen his wallet while I carried her. Uh, him…? _

"It's WuFei," he grumbled.

Duo chuckled and gently dabbed against the two-inch cut on his forehead.

"Whatever you say, Wuf-man," he said. "Just in case you're wondering about your wallet, it's on the counter. I wanted to know who I needed to thank, for helping me out of that tight spot."

_Tight spot?_ Wufei snorted. "You have a funny way of showing your gratitude." He grew more uncomfortable at the proximity of the other boy. _He looks American. _

Duo noticed Wufei's discomfort and found it amusing. He decided to go for the shock factor, and straddled Wufei's legs. He pressed his hips against him and thrived on his stunned expression. Duo became more daring and took advantage of Wufei's gasp for a quick taste. _Hmmm, soft lips, salty water with a hint of lemon_. Amused, Duo slid off the stiffened Wufei.

"Name's Duo Maxwell, Wuffers. I may steal and I may hide, but I never tell a lie… and you, my friend, can't say I didn't thank ya."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing show or its characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story MeLaiya, Neptunesdemon and SanzoGirl, your comments, really motivate me to write this chapter. For everyone else I am still looking for someone to be a beta for this story. If interested email me: burtbeeslipbalmaddict at hotmail dot com

Chapter 2

Duo left Wufei speechless on the floor, while he adjusted his towel. He sat back down on the couch and started to braid his hair.

Wufei attempted to save face by replacing his surprise with anger. "Do not underestimate me and treat me like an Onna, Maxwell," he grumbled.

Duo sighed pitifully. "Wu, when I don't show you gratitude, you're whining. But when I express my sincere appreciation, you're still unhappy. What do you want from me! Or, are you just frustrated…?" Duo moved his hips suggestively "…'Cause you couldn't cop a feel?"

Wufei stared at his AK-49gun longingly, while Duo laughed and finished braiding his hair. "Do you have any rubber bands around?" He stood up to look for one from the room he saw Wufei come out of before he passed out. A subtle sound caught them both off guard, though neither made a sound to show it.

Duo chuckled as he turned around to face Wufei with narrowed eyes. "If you didn't like it, Wu-Wu, why didn't you stop me?" He took a step closer and raised Wufei's pistol. "I heard that. Now, I'm not sure how you freed yourself, Chang, but I wouldn't pull any more flashy tricks if I was you. I don't want to injure you further, so don't give me a reason to."

Annoyed, Wufei looked at him, looking confused. "What are you talking about Maxwell? Much to my own shame, I am still caught in this contraption… For now."

Feeling anxious, Duo's eyes wandered around the room. _Then, what was that noise, Duo asked himself. Something is wrong!_

"Drop your weapon," a firm voice said. The calm-looking blonde stood by the entrance. "That is, if you don't want to get shot."

Duo looked at him, who had his arms crossed over his chest, blushing. Realizing that his towel had slipped to the floor, Duo dismissed his nudity and held his aim on Wufei's head. "Don't ya think it's stupid to show yourself to an enemy – unarmed?" He asked in a rattled, yet suspicious manner.

Quatre's face switched from a blushing virgin to a roguish smirk instantly, setting Duo's inner alarms off. "I never said I would be the one to shoot you," Quatre said. Something flashed from his right side. With wide eyes, Duo aimed at the window across from him and shot two rounds. A second later, Duo dropped to the floor. His unconsciousness surprised them. "Well, that was anti-climatic," Quatre said, after checking out the brunette.

"It could be from an earlier concussion or he must be exhausted from his earlier encounter," Wufei said. He finally freed himself from the knots. "Quatre," Wufei said, obviously amused at the blonde. "You dropping by unexpectedly and unnecessarily – it's becoming quite predictable."

The Arabic blonde flashed an adorable smile at Wufei. "I couldn't let you work during the vacation I worked hard to get for you, now could I?"

Quatre called out for Heero, and found a disappointed man. He entered the room, while shoving his gun behind him, at the back of his jeans.

"Don't look so down, baby. Mission completed. You were only supposed to distract him." Quatre approached his boyfriend and kissed his jaw, barely comforting the solemn Heero.

Wufei retrieved his gun from Duo and picked up the unconscious boy from the floor. He noticed his blonde friend's embarrassment as he tried to focus on Heero. He dropped him on the couch, rather carelessly as retribution, and tossed the towel onto his lap. _For Quatre's sake – of course – I ought to get Duo some dry clothes. _He went into his room and found a pair of white, baggy jeans and a black tank top for Duo.

Walking back to the living room, Wufei noticed Heero frowning and Quatre looking pleased, while sitting on his lap. _Surprise, surprise_, he thought. Despite their current situation, Wufei felt his hospitality strings pull at him.

"Why don't you guys grab something to eat? I'm sure you probably skipped breakfast to make it here so quickly. There should be bread by the covert."

Sliding Duo's left foot into the jeans, Wufei fought to keep his eyes on his forehead. Then he slid the other leg in. It was difficult to pull the pants up on him, but he managed to keep his hands on the outside of Duo's legs, until the waist of the pants was leveled with his navel.

Wufei then slipped the black top over Duo's head, and unintentionally brushed against his braid. _It feels soft, yet resilient,_ he thought. After dressing him, despite inner objections, he swept Duo's bangs away from his face with his right hand, and briefly grazed Duo's cheek bone. Once again, Wufei couldn't help but wonder about the brunette's circumstances.

"Do you want to fill us in on what happened?" asked Heero.

A/N: What do you think?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing show or its characters. I'm borrowing them for entertainment.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying hard to maintain a two week update schedule (which may change). I will try to work harder at making the chapters longer, but I guess it is going to take practice before I submit ten pages for one chapter. In any case I really appreciate your support and will continue working to improve. I still need a beta, so please If interested email me at burtbeeslipbalmaddict at hotmail dot com.

Chapter 3

Wufei resumed to catch them up. He stood behind the couch as he described the car, the assailants and how he got Duo. "…After I woke up, he was sitting on the couch, he told me his name and then he thanked me. He was in a good humor until he heard you guys. Then he panicked and you know the rest. "

Sharing a subtle look, Quatre and Heero _did _know the rest. After all, they had been by the resort to catch how Duo had "thanked" Wufei, but decided to spare Wufei's feelings and allow him some privacy.

"Well we rushed over as soon as you dropped the call, so there wasn't much we could find on the information you gave us. Do you want Heero to continue researching?"

Wufei, nodded. He briefly checked out Duo, and then stood up straight to make a call. "I'll be back".

From the background, Quatre and Heero overheard Wufei closing the door to his room, as he talked to one of his coworkers "Look Sally, I need a favor…"

Quatre stood up from the loveseat couch determined to remind Wufei he was in vacation, when a frustrated Heero grabbed him and pulled him to sit on his lap. Quatre stared questioningly at Heero, and then his cheeks turned pink as he realized his boyfriend's dilemma.

"I guess leaving you hanging this morning was a bit rough for you, love. Having to wait for such a long time…don't worry". He turned to look at the intense cobalt eyes of his lover and kissed his cheek softly. "I will spoil you when we get home; I'll even wear the French maid uniform you bought me." He whispered with a soft smile pressing his hips teasingly against Heero's slight rise.

Heero shook his head then placed a kiss on Quatre's shoulder. "Nurse" Heero mumbled against him as he shifted his hips towards Quatre's butt and trailed his hands to Quatre's thighs. "I want nurse this time"

Quatre gasped and with glazed blue crystal eyes he nodded at the other boy then pushed back rubbing a bit, but froze when he remembered they were facing the unconscious boy on the couch… "Heero, we…we can't….what if he wakes up?" Heero's hand trailed up slowly through his inner thigh.

"He better keep his eyes closed if he knows what's good for him" growled Heero. While Quatre tried to protest he couldn't deny that having the passed out Duo possibly catching them in the act was exhilarating, fueling his adrenaline and making things more intense.

Once Heero's hand reached its goal he squeezed and kept a hold of Quatre's "royal jewels" possessively. "I want you…Now" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. With his other hand he touched Quatre's jaw and guided his chin gently towards him. Then he proceeded to nibbled on the blonde boy's lower lip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brief yaoi scene removed, sorry peeps

For instructions on how to find the uncensored version check back to the 1st page.Teaspoon out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, they were both rudely interrupted by the wheezing sound of the heated tea pot. Quatre jumped from Heero's lap, and after catching his breath, he walked with some trouble to the kitchen. A disappointed Heero, cried out indignantly in his mind, for his bad luck and prolonging frustration.

Meanwhile, in the room, Wufei had to deal with his own frustrations. It seemed there was nothing on this Maxwell character. No birth certificate or social security number, no medical history, change of addresses or school records. "So he basically never existed."

"Don't use that tone with me, Chang, I am putting my neck on the line again for you by looking through these files" protested Sally from the line. "Anyway, the only record I can find from this Maxwell, Duo, is of his part in a big trial case in Los Angeles about 14 years ago. It seems he was indicted along with two other men after an undercover investigation that led to their arrest on larceny charges and the seizure of 36 stolen cars totaling more than 300,000. Because he was a juvenile at the time there isn't really a record on his file, I was lucky to stumble on this as it is. In any case he faced over twenty counts, each of larceny of a motor and one count of conspiracy."

"Twenty larceny charges? How old was this kid?" asked Wufei.

"According to the kid's claims he was nine years old at the time but there are no records of his actual date of birth…. In any case, it seems the kid had made a deal with the prosecution party since there was a lack of substantial evidence. After the trial he was put two years on probation. He did miss his first probation date and was brought to court for violation, however, he was pardoned. I couldn't find much information on the actual case in terms of why but there was a side note claiming severe injuries which probably excused his absence….this is weird though."

"What is it Po?"

"Well I don't know, maybe he was put in a witness protection program or was taken in by someone unofficially. There is no record about the kid's guardians or the actual orphanage he was taken to. Do you want me to keep checking?" "No, I think Yuy can take over from here. Thanks, Po."

When Duo came to, he kept his eyes shut and restrained himself from moaning out loud, 'but damn it, his body was as sore as a biglogfucker'. Besides the pain he also had to figure out in what situation was he now, since he didn't remember what happened after he shot those two rounds. He felt for any handcuffs or ropes, but was surprised to find himself unrestrained.

Feeling better of his situation this time around, he opened his eyes, only to find out two things. He was still at Wufei's living room couch and he was being stared at by a pissed-off brunette. Duo wondered if he could take this other brunette in a hand to hand combat, but was quickly discouraged from making any sudden movements; at his current stage he could hardly do much, and there was this deadly aura that seems to surround the other man.

In any case this other guy was definitely armed, and seemed to be looking for an excused to shoot him. However, since the other man had yet to aim the gun at him or take any other course of action, Duo decided he was allowed to move, with precaution.

Still unsettled, he sat up slowly on the couch and stayed quiet until he could figure out his status. He touched his ankle and his ribs to find them still sore, and he forced his body to ignore his back pain. He noticed the clothes on him and wondered if Wufei had dressed him up. He looked around for Wufei's familiar face but only caught the eyes of a concerned blond approaching them with a cup (of what smelled to be tea).

Duo moaned briefly at his luck, while a blushing Quatre placed the mug on the coffee table in front of him and sat next to the glaring brunette.

"You must be thirsty, after everything that happened. Heero stop glaring, you'll scare him into passing out again". Said the blonde softly with a gentle smile directed at Duo. Heero sat back but kept his eyes on Duo.

Duo was unprepared for the blonde's sympathetic look. Quatre sighed in understanding with Duo's predicament. "I'm sorry about earlier, we didn't know you were the victim. Seeing Wufei tied up gave us all the wrong impression. But you weren't trying to hurt him. I think you were trying to protect yourself."

If Duo was surprised at the other boy's current gentle disposition, now he was floored with his comment. He debated whether there was something in the tea or not. He didn't trust himself to speak without squeaking, but was sure he would have rather dealt being alone with the glaring brunette instead of this suspiciously nice blonde.

"I think you are scaring him more, with your shifting moods Quatre" said Wufei as he entered the living room. "Don't let him fool you Maxwell, he is a good man sometimes too much for his own good and he may seem innocent, but he is not naïve and can be just as dangerous and deadly as Heero here." Quatre pouted at Wufei's comment but didn't disagree.

Instead the blonde, chose to rub Heero's knee. Which darken Heero's disposition even further against the other two men. Quatre noticed his humor and chose to interlaced his hand with his boyfriend and squeezed as an apology.

'So that's how it is' thought Duo while looking at Quatre. Then he looked at the floor and after much thought, whispered "So what now?"

He coughed, stood straighter and raised his voice. "Seems the ball is in your court. Since I feel generous today I guess I'll let you call the shots for now… what do you have in mind, Wu-Chan?" he said before flashing a fake smile at Wufei.

Wufei flinched at the nickname, but it became apparent to him and the other two guys that this was just a front for Duo, though none of the boys had called him on it. Wufei sat on the chair next to the couch and leaned in.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell…and as far as I'm concern you owe me an explanation. I understand you were dropped here against your will, but I have yet to know why I had to drag your ass from the water at nearly seven in the morning. So why don't you tell us all about it?"

Wufei noticed the boy seemed bored with the question. After a minute, Duo leaned back on the couch and seemed nonplus "Even then, I don't see why ya making a big deal out of this, its just a misunderstanding. They weren't trying to kill me."

Incredulous, Wufei stood up, "You seem to be full of understatements Maxwell. Then what part of the misunderstanding is being dropped off in the beach wrapped up with ropes?"

Duo shrugged "Simple, it was just a warning. They knew I could get out of that situation unharmed, it was just a miscalculation from my part." 'If they had wanted to kill me, I would have been dead before going in the water'

Wufei wasn't buying it. He walked to the back of the couch and approached Duo facing him "Then why did you attack me after rescuing you?" he said asserted "Why were you so defensive, if you didn't think your life was in danger?"

Duo turns slightly and stared at him with an innocent look on his face. "Look I'm sorry about how things turned out, but I wasn't sure what your intentions were. For all I knew ya could have pulled me out of the water to become your sex slave. Who knows what old men do to defenseless boys with long hair?"

Wufei spurted while blushing. "You are calling me old? I'm 25 years old. "

Duo smirked. "I'm calling you a pervert, you were staring at me when my towel fell off, weren't you?"

Wufei looked at Duo shocked, "I did not, and… and you … you say I'm the pervert! You were throwing yourself at me…you kissed me!"

Duo stood up affronted "I did not throw myself at ya; I was thanking ya for saving me! If I had thrown myself at ya, I wouldn't had been walking on a towel now would I?"

Before Wufei could respond he was interrupted by a serious Quatre. "As interesting as this conversation is turning out to be, we have a situation to discuss. Now Duo I know there isn't a strong reason why you should trust us yet. But Wufei helped you before, and if you want it, we could help again if you are under a life threatening situation." He said softly.

Heero looked at his lover, before closing his eyes. "Hn" the grunt was interpreted as a reluctant agreement to help.

Duo was at a loss of words by merely seconds. "There is nothing for ya to help with, blondie. Unless ya wanna get involved with a case of marital problems."

"You are married?" asked Wufei surprised. Somehow the news had settled in the bottom of his stomach, which disturbed him a bit.

After sighing, Duo sat down on the couch again "No, I started working, a couple of months ago, for the infamous Tatzukas…"

Quatre's eyes cleared in recognition. "The family behind the sailing & water sports industry?" he asked.

Duo nodded before continuing. "I was hired as basically a live-in nanny for the baby Yuuske, and as a secretary for the current heir Mr. Nakano Tatzuka. After a couple of months of late night meetings and sleepovers, suspicions aroused and…well"

Heero tried to follow in the process of the story. "So the possessive husband suspected you of sleeping with his wife and sent an order to dispose of you?"

Duo smiled sheepishly, "Well…not really, the bitter wife found out her husband was cheating on her with me."

"How did she _find out_? Did she catch him banging you?" questioned a curious Quatre.

"No, she caught _me _fucking him, she wasn't mad that I was keeping her husband busy, but she was bitter that I picked him over her. So as you see the only problem I have at the moment is that I'm jobless and without a place to live. I'm not even sure if she'll let me go pick up my last check."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing story or its characters. Just borrowing them.

Warnings: All warnings apply to the whole story.

A/N: I know this came up way behind the planned two week schedule. My new job is at fault. Lol Its messing up my routine. In any case, while I'm excited with the amount of readers and attention this story has gotten, I' m a bit dissapointed with the quality of my writing. Even though I think I have a decent plot planned, I feel I have to depend a lot in the yaoi relationships and interactions to get this story going.

Sigh, not that they aren't fun to do, but my goal is to write a good a yaoi story that could stand well on its own. In any case, THANKS for commenting or adding me as an alert. I didn't expect the amount of hits so far. For both here and my other site. Its overwhelming, because I know there are expectations I have to meet, but I'll take it one chapter at a time and hope for the best.

Side A/N: For future chapters a question readers should be asking themselves is not what Wufei does for a living, but what is Duo's actual background.

Chapter 4

The remaining boys discussed the dilemma in the balcony while Duo showered. Wufei's eyes faced the ocean, "What do you think of his story?" he asked curiously while digesting mentally Maxwell's explanation for his drop off.

"I don't believe he was lying," Quatre answered softly while he leaned against the wall as he stared at the floor, randomly tapping his foot. Heero dropped his hand on Quatre's thigh to still his tapping.

Quatre glanced at Heero then nodded while grabbing Heero's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I agree with Heero, his story just doesn't make sense. But like I said I don't think he was decieving us." Wufei stared at the both of them while wondering when had Heero spoken. But he wasn't going to ask, (this wasn't the first time).

In any case he agreed with them. Quatre could read people very well and Heero…well he was his own lie detector.

"yes, a lovers' triffle doesn't cut it" Wufei stood straighter, rolling his shoulders forward. "Those ropes were not tied as a warning. I had to cut through them to get them undone. Whoever tied him up meant for him to drown today".

"They will come to finish the job" Heero stated. Everyone stayed quiet in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Duo sat relaxed in the Jacuzzi, using the cabin's phone while the water was filling up. 'For a cabin, this place is really packed' Duo thought while unbraiding his hair. He dialed a number on the side and held the phone with his shoulder.

"Hey B. Whats popping? Did you miss me? Sheesh I see how it is. Then I won't take much of your time sweet cheeks. Yeah I'm having a blast, despite the love affair fiasco, I'm finding myself in 'hot water' as we speak. Pretty sweet huh, I just met three new friends, a popo and a pair of loving quails.

Ha, ha, you could say that. 'cept one of the quails has a stick in the ass, and not the good kind. But I think you would like them. They are right in your field. Well the one I think you'll relate to is in the traveling business. The other dude, I would say, is a general or something.

In any case, as fun as this orgy would be as it is, I think you should drop by sometime, maybe in a day or two? Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Hey what do you mean? I'm not going to leave you stranded. After all you are family. Yes, transmition over, Roger Tro"

After the relaxing bath, Duo walked out redoing his braid. He froze when he found a grinning Quatre staring at him. Seriously, this blonde guy gave him the creeps.

Quatre eyes grew a twinkle as if he was pleased at the brunette's reaction. "It seems we will have to study the situation a bit more before we decide to take a specific action. We'll help you guys settle at my place, in the meantime."

Duo tried hard to avoid taking a step back. "Uh, we?" He was confused and a bit alarmed. He wondered if he was the bean that jumped from the pan to land in the fire. What were these guys planning to do with him? "I mean…Is Wuwu coming?"

Quatre dismissed the nickname. "I think so, I'd feel safer, having him protected until we know for a fact the intentions of your former kidnappers."

Duo was surprised Wufei was going along with it. Somehow he had gotten the impression, Wufei wouldn't give in to being protected or cuddled by his friend. Maybe he had read the guy wrong? Nah most likely the blonde had scared him into it. Duo grinned at the thought of the intimidating Quatre ordering around a cowered Wufei.

As Wufei was packing his stuff, he wondered why he was going along with Quatre so easily. His mind fell back to the earlier conversation.

--------------------------------------------flashback------------------------------------  
Wufei knew what was coming, yet he asked anyway. "Why do we need to relocate to your residence… We don't know who this guy is. I don't think taking him to either our homes is the right choice. Maxwell can fend for himself here for a couple of days, until he finds another place to stay. I rather go home, and spend the rest of my vacation with my laptop."

Quatre fed him a dissapointed look. "I'm sure you do, Wufei, but a vacation is vacation, including time off your overworked laptop" This was déjà vu for Quatre as he glanced meaningfully at his boyfriend. Heero just gave him a blank look. Sighing Quatre focused on Wufei.

"Besides we have yet to know for sure if there will be any repercussions for your interference in Duo's 'punishment'. Once they realize Duo's body didn't make it on the news, they might return to confirm the job is done. If they come back here, there is the possibility that they could trace you back to your house."

Wufei stopped arguing at this comment. He had just finished remodeling his house from his last case's incident, when the arrested criminal's younger teenage brother decided to give him a piece of his mind, by breaking in and redecorating his walls, furniture and bed sheets with hot pink grafitti.

Wufei could reluctantly follow Quatre's reasoning, but debated whether or not he wanted to spend any more time stuck in the same place with the annoying and unpredictable Maxwell. Though, thinking of hot pink spray paint had Wufei reconsidering his options.

"Until this matter is resolved your house would not be the most practical choice. At least there is a lot of security and reinforcements at home. My place will keep you both safe".

Heero sighed heavily. "Quatre is right; the best choice is for both of you to come with us. Quatre's home is well guarded and can be considered safe under these circumstances."

Quatre glance at his boyfriend and smiled before subtly licked his lower lip and tightening his hold on Heero's hand. "That settles it then. Let's pack."

----------------------------------------end of flashback----------------------------------

Wufei could feel the tension building up on the back of his neck; he would have spent an extra hour meditating and stretching if he had known what to expect for this morning.  
Wufei sighed. He understood his friend was not exaggerating the situation. Quatre did have the securities to hide a population from a couple of large cities if necessary.

It didn't hurt that his friend was above average when it came to strategy and logic. He had to be in order to manage successfully being president of a multibillionaire travelling and hospitality enterprise by the age of fifteen.

Although he was raised to take over the job, Wufei believed it took hard effort from Quatre, to butt in his best friends business, while maneuvering his work and his relationship with the stoic Heero. This didn't make him feel any better though.

For Duo, impressed was hardly the word to express how he felt about Quatre's mansion. Even if he did spent the last two months living in the Tatzukas mansion he couldn't help being amazed at the ludacrous luxuries these money bags had laying around.

Wufei glanced briefly at the younger boy next to him and noticed Maxwell was on the edge of his seat almost hanging out through the window.

"If you don't stay still Maxwell, I'm pushing you out of through the window... that is if a branch doesn't take your head off first" Duo ignored Wufei and instead continued pointing and going 'oohhh' and 'aahhh'.

Wufei could sympathize with Maxwell's anxious uncertainty and excitement, but he had to placate the brown haired boy and to remind him to behave. A couple of years back, if any of Quatre's servants/bodyguards were to believe Maxwell was in any form of a threat to their master, the men would have dispose of the boy immediately.

He had to agree that Heero and Quatre's relationship had helped the male servants loosen up a bit. Many respected Heero, and many felt he could protect their young master better than all of them put together. However, many watched Maxwell with some reservation. Not that the idiot paid any attention to the tension he was causing.

Wufei turned away annoyed, looking to be distracted by something else before he made any comments. He chose to watch Heero and Quatre in the front seat. Wufei's eyebrow lifted when he realized Heero's hands were not on the steering wheel and Quatre was turning a deep red. 'O….kay'. Wufei preferred to watch the scenery by the window anyway.

"Welcome to one of my humble homes" Stated Quatre, once they arrived to the entrance. Quatre was entertained with Duo's expression, which seemed to disagree entirely with the 'humble' part of the mansion.

"The bedrooms should not be too hard to find, but in any case, Duo, why don't you follow Wufei inside and upstairs, he has slept over before and should remember where the rooms are located. I hope you are not disappointed."

Wufei snorted again, which lifted Quatre's eyebrows in surprised amusement. Wufei gratefully noticed, Heero choose to ignore the undignified sound.

Wufei stared into the aqua blue eyes of his old friend, Quatre, hoping he mistakenly heard the blonde.

"What do you mean I should keep him company and show him around?" 'What happened to my rest and relaxation, my vacation time?' "Why am I the babysitter and guide?"

Quatre continued to argue in Duo's favor, "This is such a large place and he could get lost. Wufei just keep an eye until we get back. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be so distracted he won't even bother you." A crash from a broken lamp caught their attention.  
"I doubt that" muttered Wufei.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Show Gundam Wing or the characters. I am borrowing them only for entertainment purposes. I will not seek to gain financial profit from this story.

Warnings: Language, and some possible lime scenes. no hardcore yaoi yet! Patience is of escence!

A/N: Thanks to those who showed their support so far! Chapter 6 will be coming sooner than expected!

Chapter 5

While Heero carried him to the other wing, Quatre waved farewell at Wufei somewhat remorsed. The Chinese boy glanced helplessly at the departing boys, before turning with a frown towards Duo.

'I can do this' "Maxwell don't touch that". Okay, he wasn't sure if he could handle Maxwell for a long period of time. The braided boy resembled a curious child in a toy store, and at the moment he was getting too close to Quatre's family heirlooms. 'Too close for comfort' thought Wufei as he approached the man-child to make sure Maxwell didn't break anything else or get them kicked out for disturbing the peace.

Wufei definitely got the short end of the stick as he frowned at the braided boy. He was pretty sure Quatre and Heero just wanted an excuse to continue what took place in the car.

He blushed at the memory but then became affronted. His friendship with Quatre amounted to nothing next to 'hockypockying' his boyfriend. Did he leave Quatre alone with Heero during the last couple of years for too long? 'Heero's influence corrupting Quatre's morals.'

--------------------------------------------000------------------------------------------

Once Heero carried Quatre inside their bedroom, he dropped the blonde on the bed and walked over to lock the doors. He was surprised when he was shoved from behind against the wall. The force caused him to knock his head against the wall, but Heero didn't care much about that at the moment. He could feel Quatre's strong hands holding his against the wall and Quatre's knee between his legs. 'I bet he's blushing right now' thought Heero smugly. But his grin faded quickly away as one of Quatre's hands trailed from around Heero's waist, lower and lower, till he felt a part of him jerk to the blonde's soft touch.

Quatre was red. Blushing but determined to set a stand. He had been neglectful of his lover, and now Heero was getting too desperate and unpredictable. He had to reel Heero in and remind him who really was in charge. 'But damn it, I can't stop blushing!'

Heero's head stung and his eyes were closed but he gave a flying fuck about his status and the need for all alert senses. He was grinning because after the torturous last couple of days, he was finally getting to spend some quality time with his love. Its been a month or so since Quatre had been arriving home utterly overwhelmed from work and usually exhausted to bed; Heero never had the heart to wake Quatre at night. Especially lately when he knew the blonde wasn't sleeping well.

But Quatre was definitely wide awake now and grinning evily. "You humiliated me in front of my best friend" He said in a mock reprimanding tone. Heero felt a slap to the ass and groaned. "…my servants" another slap "and my guests," Heero yelped. 'That last one stung!' "…Heero, you did it on purpose, all those times, didn't you!"

Quatre was one of the few people Heero knew, that could pull off being aggressive while blushing. It was one of the many things he adored the Arabic blonde for, well that and his creative side. Quatre had many great ideas. "You promised me a nurse" said Heero a bit gruffly. And was bitten on the back of the neck as a response.

Quatre slipped an undone necktie from the desk and tied it around Heero's hands together in the front. "I think you are forgetting yourself, love. You know better than to get a rise out of me," Quatre's breath was against his throat. Heero loved it when the blonde used that low, domineering voice with him.

For the first time in a while, Quatre was taking initiative; taking charge and possession of his body and Heero only wanted to submit. It reminded him of the first times they got together. Despite popular belief, in their relationship, it was Quatre who did the hunting, the seducing, and the teaching.

To think three years ago, Heero had been an ignorant virgin, who couldn't comprehend the complexities or the purpose behind coupling. After a week of unwillingly being locked in the blonde's bedroom, Heero realized he never wanted to come out from it. Like he found out with Frito Lays, once Quatre gave him a taste, he began to crave.

Even years later, Heero was hungrier for Quatre. It wasn't fair that everyone else took over most of the blonde's time. Heero didn't demand much. He was very compliant for the most part, and he kept mostly to himself and his laptop. But he was very possessive of Quatre's time spent with him. Today he was getting desperate. If Quatre had made him wait any longer, Heero doubted his sanity. He might have gone down and devoured the blonde in public.

Now he wondered if he would be the one devoured instead. Quatre pulled him away from the wall and instead forced him to lean on the desk. He was lucky Quatre kept most of his work on the study room. There was hardly anything on this desk, at least anything that couldn't stand being pushed off by a rocking Heero.

"I believe you have forgotten your manners and lessons, Mr. Yuy. You may have to spend some time after school to make up for your disruptive behavior. I promise you I'm very patient, and I will be most dedicated to make sure you are…." He grasped Heero's manhood, and was pleased to hear Heero's soft hiss. "… well tutored.'"

Heero moaned at Quatre's handling. So now he must be the bad student and Quatre the strict professor. It wasn't one of his favorite role-plays but Heero took them as serious as his missions. Not that it was hard work, or that He wasn't entertained anyhow. It always seemed to be a guessing game in 'Which kink is it anyway?' Not that he could complain, this was one game he in which he never lost.

Heero arched his back craving for Quatre to be nestled against him. Quatre trailed warm kisses down Heero's lean back, while slowly pealing Heero's clothing. Once he got rid of Heero's shirt and had managed to bring the pants down to his knees, Quatre lowered himself against Heero's ear and mumbled between his nibbling of the other boy's earlobe. "I can't… resist …you when ….when you are so…compliant."

Heero smirked. 'Mission completed'.

---------------------------------------000---------------------------------------

'I didn't know Wu-man could yell that loud' thought Duo while checking his ears for permanent damage. 'Maybe he's afraid of heights or something.' He threw the bag with his load of clothes on the side of the room as he closed the door and grinned. 'It was funny when he tried to stop me from sliding on that huge silver tray and instead ended tripping and going with me for the ride.' Duo snickered at the genuine look of fright on Wufei's face. He'd never seen a grown man wrap himself around another so tight under record time.

Duo jumped over the mattress and laid on the king size bed of his room. His room… now that had a nice tone… He stretched himself as long as possible and felt tempted to purr like a kitten. He always wondered what it would feel like to have so much space. The only times he got to lay on any big beds (the biggest one was a full size) he often had to share them with others, or 'work' to stay on them. He never was a guest or the sole owner of a king size bed. Not even while he stayed at the Tatzukas.

At their place he had a full size bed to himself, but he rarely slept on it. He spent most of the time at night out of bed than in it. If there was only one thing Duo shared in common with the lord of the house it was that they both like to vary the locations of their sexual encounters: pool tables, desks, window sills, closets, counters, the nursery rooms. Duo even remembered a brief drunken encounter where Nakano initiated their fucking in his wife's weight room bench-presser (because of the mirrors).

Speaking of work, he should call Snelling Personnel Services(1) and request a transfer from his last temporary job. They probably were still pissed at him now. He had known it was only a matter of time before they were aware of his extracurricular activities with his boss. He wouldn't be surprise if they were currently checking the news hoping to hear about his dead body. Why call then?

Instead Duo picked up a cordless phone by the bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey B, what's u---what do you mean where am I? Oh yeah, hee, sorry the playing field has been upgraded. I'm eating from silver spoons now. Yeah, I even get my own king size bed…Well, I'm not responsible, I was told on the spot by the man himself, without a warning… Nah Tro, with my employment status being shaky, I don't want to lose the poker chips I just got…. No, I'm not trying to put my neck under the unemployment ax B; the agency volunteered me for the execution line, blame them...

I know its our duty but… that's where I don't see eye to eye with them. I can't produce quality work if there are no raw materials to work with. I'm not gonna stop being who I am. I don't lie, or produce lies, you know me better than that…Anyway, I was thinking it was about time for me to relocate…where? well, I heard from a little birdie that there may be a job opening in your department…

What! Wait! Well why didn't you fill me in that you already started on this project…but why! No B, all I'm saying is I'm available, we can share. I'm sure this project is going to be a tough one. It already looks like you won't find much input here either. Let me scout first...

…Huh, really? I knew he looked familiar, the wonders of networking" he said sarcastically. "…Ehh, so what if I'm an easy target, I still want to be productive. Right now, I'm… I'm just a sitting duck…Whatever man, anyway, what's next?" After a pause he sighs in reluctance. "I see, they are that desperate?...Yeah, Hmmm. Well then I guess I'll see you sooner than expected. Ciao bella...Whatever, bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's that. What did you guys think so far? I wanted to ask... do you guys think I'm focusing too much on the 1x4 part? Should I tone it down? I meant for this chapter to be when Wufei and Duo get to spend some time alone, and to have a different ending, but it was taking me a bit to develop the story line here, and I felt bad for Heero who's been waiting since Chapter 2.

I wanted to update soon anyway to keep up with the schedule. I hope you guys liked it still. And if its confusing, let me know! Oh yeah and next chapter we get to see 2x5 alone! Oh yes and Heero and Quatre may finally get some actual action!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei pulled up a pair of comfortably lose grey pants around his hips and walked to his bed shirtless to retrieve his glasses from the case in his bag. He put them on before staring at the full-length mirror in the room.

He saw a muscled, ebony haired man staring back at him. Even with his hair loose, he thought he still looked overly masculine. He didn't understand what Merian's slight obsession with his hair was.

The thought of Merian brought a small smile on his face. He remembered back when they were kids, how often she would question his masculinity just because he wouldn't partake in one of her "big adventures".

He would tell her that her ideas offended reality, and he had no intention of offending it with her. (1) She would call him a chicken shit and an offense to all women by acting so girly. But Wufei usually dismissed the taunts and hardly took offense, since turning her down was one of his favorite pastimes. There was something about seeing her mad, that improved his humor.

Once again, looking at the mirror, Wufei slowly inspected a bruise that was gradually developing underneath his ribs on the right side. He frowned as he remembered the reason behind it.

After the staircase incident, Wufei made up his mind about a couple of things. (1) He was leaving tomorrow morning back home to continue his last case. (2) He was staying away from any sleighs or boards for the next couple of months and, (3) he would fill out a recommendation for Maxwell to seek psychological care.

For Wufei unresolved cases and disruptive people were very annoying. Amend that, disruptive, psychotic, braided long-hair boys annoyed him even more.

It was almost 4 pm, yet in less than ten hours, Wufei has had to deal diving into freezing salted water, resuscitating a body, being knocked out with his own gun and molested by the same body. As if that wasn't enough, he also suffered thru losing a window from his rental due to Maxwell's shooting, and almost getting a premature heart-attack from accidentally tripping and sliding down two sets of stairs.

He never met someone who unsettled him so much in such a short time. He didn't even know why he was going to continue hanging around Maxwell. The braided boy was getting to him and that was bad. Usually when he handled stressful situations, most people would describe him as being under control or detached.

It would be better for the both of them, if he just stayed in his room and read instead. It was the only hobby of his that made his break worthwhile. He had managed to get a couple of books, most of them with a historical context or based on non fiction. However, he also had a few guilty pleasures stashed in his bags; mystery thriller paperbacks to secretly spoil himself with when there was nothing else to do.

He was getting ready to read, when someone came knocking on the door. "Yes?" he asked, tipping his reading glasses up, and tying his hair on a ponytail, before he stood to see who was coming in.

Maxwell stayed by the door, once he realized Wufei's half-dressed state. _Did he just lick his lower lip? _Wufei wondered cautiously. The Chinese man walked to his bag to retrieve a muscle tank top. Then he crossed his arms and wondered what Maxwell wanted.

Maxwell came in quietly and approached Wufei with a remorseful look, though Wufei suspected it was done solely for him to give in, when the braided boy requested the tour around the area. He prepared himself to turn the man down, but Maxwell got ahead of him.

"Look, Wuf-man I'm sorry that you ended up sliding down with me, it wasn't my intention to disrupt things here or to scare the crap out of you." To which Wufei replied in a loud huff.

Duo couldn't help himself and turn around slightly to allow his lips twist a little upwards. He had to get a grip of himself unless he wanted to burst out laughing. After all, he really wanted to check out the area, and he probably would get lost on his own. He attempted to lower his voice in a more pathetic manner.

"It was…it was just something I needed to try once. Kind of like… bungee jumping or manta ray riding, or an orgy on the football stadium, you know? But…" he turned to Wufei with a serious face. "From now on I'll behave…trust me…that is…" He fluttered his eyelashes and softens his purple eyes for Wufei. "…Unless you're too chicken shit to give in?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are the probabilities for failure… this time, Quatre?" Heero asked tentatively as he while slid off the desk and got down on his hands and feet.

"I know you're a bit hesitant from the last time we tried it , Hee-chan, but back then, we were restricted by time and space and if you remember, my arm was broken…hmmm, I think this time around we can pull it off without hurting your back. If all goes well, maybe I'll get a cowboy hat as a souvenir." (2)

_Cowboy? Quatre in leather chaps? _Heero groaned and faced the floor, expectantly as he raised his butt in the air. Quatre caressed Heero's lower back lovingly. Heero just stayed in place waiting patiently, his own length already hard in anticipation. Heero could feel the heat rolling off Quatre's body as the blonde shifted subtly behind him

_He's never once embarrassed or concern with how he looks while at it. He really is shameless._ Thought Quatre, his cheeks already with a red tint.

---------------------------------------------------Yaoi content removed------------------------------------------------------

Quatre wasn't sure how much he could take and brought his hand to unzip his pants. He had brought the zipper down and had reached in for his shaft… when a knock on their door and a murmured "Young Master" broke them apart, and interrupted their play time.

Quickly Quatre took a towel from the chair and wrapped it around Heero's waist. Then after pulling his zipper up he called the servant to step in.

"That's it! I will kill you!" said a pissed Heero. However, Quatre's reflexes hadn't caught the movement from his back when, Heero managed to pull out his M-9 pistol, (from who knows where) and aimed it at the intruder's crotch.

"Heero no!" Heero's warning shot had grazed the servant's pants leaving a hole in the middle and landing further down the floor through the man's legs.

"Heero, baby, put the gun down, you've got your point across. There is no need to shoot anyone… He's just the messenger, hun," said Quatre a bit nervously while he kissed Heero's frustrated brow and tried to slide the gun out of Heero's hand.

Heero tighten his grip on the gun, but allowed Quatre to lower his arm. The messenger was still frozen, grateful he remembered his underwear, yet quiet as a mouse. This wasn't the first time he was shot at by Heero, but it had been the most threatening shot so far.

Quatre walked over and took the written message that the servant held out stiffly. "Thank you, Ahmed, you may go now," said Quatre to the traumatized servant. Quatre would have to make sure to give him a bonus. Once the door was closed, Quatre scowled gently at Heero. "What did I say about shooting my servants?"

He didn't see any repentance in Heero's eyes and sighed. 'I understand… this schedule is hard for the both of us.' He shook his head in resignation and turned to read the letter instead. "What? Now?" _What could he tell his neglected boyfriend this time?_ Quatre wondered sadly. He turned to Heero to place a hand on his chest.

"You know I wouldn't leave you on purpose if it wasn't necessary, right?" Quatre kissed Heero's cheek and traced the brunette's jaw with the tips of his fingers. "The McSaucelasting Associates just flew in today. There… There seems to be new complications for the Gala that I need to take care of… Now." Heero stood quietly a bit dejected as he glanced at his Quatre, who was getting ready to leave.

Quatre moved away from the needy boy as he stood in front of the mirror and fixed his clothes and hair. "There are many things that have to be decided in order to continue organizing successfully for The Fall Gala Event. This project means a lot to me, because it is going to make a difference in the lives of many people. But I promise I'll be back quick, as soon as I can."

He avoided looking at Heero as much as possible since he felt kind of guilty. If Quatre had turned around at all as he left, he would have seen Heero's disappointed look, and probably would have stayed.

Wufei really knew a lot about the artifacts and history of Quatre's home, and he seemed comfortable, even enjoying himself, explaining them. While Duo wasn't very interested in dates, or names, he was not bored, as he thought he would be. He was honestly impressed by Wufei's knowledge.

They avoided the rooms and kitchen areas, but otherwise explored through out the mansion. There were hallways full of impressive paintings, a humongous library that seemed two to three stories high and lots of secret hideouts. Wufei would show him places and tunnels that he knew about, from when he and Quatre explored the area as kids. There was even a wooden depiction on the wall, which if shifted to the right, would open and lead to a ladder that would take you down into the servant quarters.

Wufei couldn't help but retell some of the history with the same excitement he had when he first discovered these facts. He glanced at the other boy, and could tell he was enjoying himself as well.

"I swear, you were an old historian or a school teacher, weren't ya? Buried in manuscripts and books in a former life?" stated Duo without any bad intent. He was a bit impressed with how Wufei knew details and facts, that he doubted one would find in history books. Duo stopped though when he realized that Wufei was staring at him oddly. "What, did ya get offended or something?"

Duo stared at the other boy's eyes defiantly. Wufei shook his head and stared ahead instead. "No, that's not it. Someone else told me that before." His eyes soften and he glanced to the floor. Duo had to catch his breath as he felt his body gravitated around the other boy. _Brawns, brains, and beauty._ He didn't understand why he felt this slight attraction just from a look. But he didn't want to put much thought into it.

_Wufei is a bookworm, who has a great piece of ass. That's all._ Duo just has a great appreciation for all cute asses, even when they were smart pants or assholes.

They proceeded their tour, outside in the Winner's gardens which happened to surround a mid-size pond. Duo's breath caught when he saw for the first time of his life, live, white swans. His eyes followed one of the lovely birds' head as it nuzzle between its own wings before shaking it's body and swimming forth with the other birds. He stepped back and accidentally bumped into Wufei. He tilted his head upwards until his eyes connected with the other man, and his lips parted unconsciously.

"They're gorgeous" Wufei stated unsure if he was talking about the birds or Duo's eyes. "Have you ever seen anything like it?" Duo shook his head slightly, though his eyes stayed with Wufei's. Then he looked back to the birds and stepped forward to get a better look.

"There wasn't much to see where I grew up" said Duo quietly. "We had the occasional little birds that would kill themselves accidentally when they would crash against the orphanage's windows and a hungry pigeon now and then, but, nothing like…this"

Wufei's grimaced at the imagery. He could see it so well, because he understood what Duo was talking about from personal experience. When his family was massacred in a hate crime, nobody had noticed a stray six year old boy that was walking away from the crime scene barefoot, with a bloodied arm and scraped knees.

Well, nobody, until he was caught three days later stealing from a fruit stand to feed himself. He had spent a year and a half in one of the public orphanages until the orphanage took all the children in a trip to an inaugurated hospital in the neighborhood. His life changed the moment he was tapped on the shoulder by a blonde kid who seemed to be about his age, and who wanted to play.

Duo misunderstood the silence for pity from Wufei. He was used to that kind of reaction whenever he made references to his low-class past. Trying to cut the awkward moment short, Duo shrugged, and decided to head back.

"Maxwell" Wufei murmured when he saw the brunette's face, and knew the other boy had misunderstood. He grabbed hold of the brunette's wrist and jerked Duo to him. However, Wufei miscalculated the amount of strength needed to yank Maxwell to him since Duo had not resisted the pull. They collided and slipped on the muddy ground with their limbs entwined.

Duo glanced from above him suggestively, and Wufei was once again startled by his amethyst eyes and pink parted lips. He shifted enough to be able to move his arm from being pinned by Duo's weight. He reached up slowly until his fingers touched Duo's soft bangs and lifted them from the boy's eyes.

"Hmmm, what do you know? Boy Genius has a crush" said softly and amused Duo.

"What makes you think I want you?" asked Wufei softly a bit crossed.

Duo grinned as he leaned closer and wiped a bit of mud that had landed on Wufei's chin.

"Well, it is the way you've been looking at me, as if you were thirsty and I was a tall glass of water. Then, there is your erratic breathing, it seems to speed up whenever we touch, but if I had to make up my mind….the deciding point was your hand, cuz it's grabbing my ass and it doesn't seem to want to leg go."

Once both boys got up, they both were unsure what to do next. Duo deciding to lte it go, walked over to a tree, and sat down on the grass to lie against the trunk. "Let's take a break," he said.

Wufei was dirty, and usually he would rush to take a shower but he was taking his time instead. He walked over and sat on the side of the tree, also leaning against.

"What did you used to do before you became a live-in nanny?" asked Wufei. He glanced curiously at Duo.

Duo shrugged, "A temporary technician."

"Oh, another temporary job? Is it by choice or because you cant find someone that can handle your unique style?" Wufei asked somewhat teasingly.

"By choice" Duo said carefully, narrowing his eyes at Wufei's implications. "…It's just, I get bored easily and when I do, I just finish the assignment, pick up and go. I just can't seem to find a place to call my own."

After they sat in silence, enjoying the view, they decided to head back to take showers before heading to dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys are all well; this chapter was not easy for me to write. The original version consisted of 14 pages of messy statements. I'm not sure this version is any better. But I did get a head start on my other Chapters, so I should be able to update at a reasonable time.

(1) This is based off "John's" quote in the 2003 movie version of Peter Pan, when he responded to Wendy's statement that Peter could fly. I was amused by it, and wanted to use it here.

(2) The position they are trying to attempt is called the "Cowboy and Horse"


End file.
